A need exists for a gas scrubber with up to about 100 percent efficiency and no less than about 70 percent efficiency.
A further need exists for a gas scrubber that does not require utilities and does not generate heat.
A further need exists for a gas scrubber that is low pressure to operate, which is safer than other scrubbers that operate at high pressures.
A need exists for a gas scrubber that can be connected in series or in parallel, which can further be a truck or a barge loaded, or welded to a facility for flexibility of use.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.